a scary thought a wanted love
by Lightingboy5
Summary: when a bleeding shego appers on kim's doorstep in the middle of dinner after turing over a new leaf and ounce agina be a good guy but still wants to be called shego insted of miss go the family invites her in and fixes her up soon after she joins team possable later on in the week she confusees her feeling to kim how will she take news will she turn shego down
1. a lover at the door

I guess to start off, here's a revised version of the summary:  
When a bleeding Shego appears on Kim's doorstep in the middle of dinner after turning over a new leaf, the family invites her in and fixes her up. Soon after she joins Team Possible. Later on in the week she confesses her feeling to Kim. How will she take news? Will she turn Shego down?

Chapter 1:

I do not own Kim Possible or any other character in this story. This is a KiGo btw. _

SHEGO'S P.O.V.  
After getting home from my last and final GJ mission, I was badly hurt and in need of help. And there was only one person I could trust. Kimmie. Yeah, at first we were rivals, enemies even. But after the whole working together to save the earth thing, we had become friends. When I heard about her break-up with Ron (my fault), I knew I had to fix it somehow. So I went on a life-threatening mission just to prove to Kimmie I've changed.  
As I walked the streets, looking for her, I kept bleeding. When I finally made it to her house, I almost passed out from the blood loss. We've been friends for a while now, so I wasn't surprised when she opened the door and hugged me. _

KIM'S P.O.V.

I was shocked when I saw Shego at my door. Seeing the shape she was in, I was even more shocked. I knew she was working for GJ, but I didn't know they put her through these kinds of missions.


	2. a quest to win a screat lovers heart

**Chapter 2:**

For all those who have reviewed the last chapter of my story, I'm so sorry it was so short. But anyways, give me a few ideas on how Shego can tell Kim how she feels in your review for chapter. Before I write it, I'll add them so guys, you can tell me your ideas.

* * *

**SHEGO'S P.O.V.**

After dinner, Mrs. Possible fixed me up and invited me to stay the night. Which is ironic since I'm madly in love with her daughter. But don't tell Kimmie I said that. I'm telling her, myself.

"Kimmie, can I show you something outside? It'll only take a second." I said, nerves playing at the back of my mind.

"Sure, Shego. What is it?" Kim replied.

"Close your eyes and follow me." Now I was really getting nervous. I dragged her out to the front lawn, trying to calm my beating heart.

"Kimmie… Do you believe that two girls can love each other? And I mean more than as a friend or even a sister kind of way." 'This is it, no turning back now.'

"I don't know…. Maybe? Why do you ask?" The expression on her face was so cute, she had no idea what was coming."

"I can tell you… But it'd be easier to show you instead," I said as I used my plasma to carve something on the tree: **SHEGO LOVES KIMMIE**

* * *

**KIM'S P.O.V.**

I was shocked, to say the least. I mean, there it was, in big bold letters. I've always wanted to know everything about her. Her reason for joining GJ, why she was so quick to comfort me when Ron and I broke up… Yeah, we're still friends. But it hurt… And she was there to make the pain go away… At first, I thought it was just her being the new Shego, but, really, it was because, somewhere along the way, she had fallen for me…

"Shego, is that why you went out of your way to drop me off at school last week? And the week before that?" I'm not sure why I'm asking her this. Hell, I don't even know what to think right now.

"Yeah Kimmie, it was. Since blue boy and I went good, you're all I could think about. No matter what I did, no matter where I was, you were all I could think about."

"That makes sense." It was all I could say. My mind was blank. I have no idea what to make of this.

"Kimmie… now that you know… Do you… Do you hate me?" I could hear the quiver in her voice. This is the first time I've ever heard her talk like this. She sounds so scared, as if she was about to be given the final judgment or something. The sound of her voice, making her seem so fragile, clutched at my heart. I've known this woman for years now. She'd always been so strong, so confident, and looking at her now, staring into her eyes, for the first time, I could see fear. She was afraid. Of me.

"Hate you? Why on earth would I?" As the words slipped out my mouth before I could comprehend them, I could see her face light up. An unknown feeling inside settled upon me as I saw the look of joy in her eyes.

* * *

**SHEGO'S P.O.V.**

Umm… Did I hear that right? She doesn't hate me? Yes! Score one for the green goddess!

"Uh, Shego? You there?" I heard my little Kimmie calling me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"So… Isn't there something you wanted to ask me?" I'm not sure about this, but I think I saw something in her eyes. It made me unsure of myself.

"Uhh… I… uh…"

* * *

**Oh, cliffie! Rate and review, tell me what you think. I'll come up with the 3rd chapter soon.**


	3. talking to kimmie

**Chapter 3:**

Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update but I will now! Anyway, at end of this chapter, you will see Kim and Shego and myself talk about the events of this chapter. Also rate and review

* * *

**SHEGO'S P.O.V.**

"Well, uh.. I, uh... I think I hear your mom calling!" _'Wow that was dumb. Why can't I just ask her out?'_ I heard a voice in my head say as I walked inside. Mrs. Possible was standing there with a knowing look.

"Couldn't do it could you?" There was a smirk on her face that reminded me of the same one Kimmie wore when we were fighting on opposite sides.

"Mrs. Possible, how can I know if Kimmie feels the same way?" Yeah, I'm asking her mom. That's how desperate I am.

"Well, you could always ask her," she says with a shrug.

"Do you think she could be in love with me?" I looked at her, a spark of hope gleaming in my emerald green eyes.

"Anything is possible for a Possible." She offered me a warm smile, making me smile right back. Is it really? Can it really be possible for my Princess to love me back? I could fill the hope fill me up to the brim.

"So I keep hearing." I replied, smirking. Hey, I can't just let my reputation go down like that. No way I would let these people think I'm going soft. Regardless of me falling in love with Kim. But then something hit me. "How long have you known?"

"Since she told me you saved her life." The smile on her face hadn't faltered one bit.

"That long huh?" I could feel another smile tugging at my lips.

"Yeah, that long." Her voice was so kind and motherly. It's been so long since I've heard someone talk to me in that kind of tone.

As Shego stood there staring at Ann, she was trying to find ways of asking Kim out. Little did they know, Kim, herself, was standing out there, still trying to figure the whole thing out. _'She's in love with me? I had no idea... Maybe I should talk to her about this.'_

* * *

**KIM'S P.O.V.**

I'm still trying to figure the whole thing out. I mean **she** is in love with me. Shego. The Shego. The badass woman I had once fought, but now found a friend in. In love with me. This is all so much to take in. I'm happy having her here with me, but by how much? Enough to always want her with me? Do I love her? Am I a lesbian? And what about Shego? I don't think I've ever seen or heard about her dating, let alone with another woman. In fact, until today, I thought she was straight. I mean, I've even heard she sometimes goes by Mrs. Go... Wait a minute, does that mean she's married? No. That can't be true. Shego is single. At least from what she's told me.

* * *

**Me:** **Well guys what do you think?**

**Kim:** **Not bad.** **Hey,** **that reminds me.** **Shego?**

**Shego:** **Yes,** **Kimmie?** **What is it?**

**Kim:** **Are you married?**

**Shego:** **I was,** **yes.** **Back when I was Mrs. Go.** **I... Haven't talked about him much after his death...**

**Kim:** **Oh...** **Sorry I asked. I didn't mean to- **

**Shego:** **It's okay,** **Kimmie.** ***smirk* Now give me a kiss.**

**Me:** **Uh..** **Guys?** **I think we should wait.** **I still gotta** **send this to my beta reader.**

**Shego:** **Fine.** **Send it.** **Now.**

**MiyuRisa (beta reader): Already did. And since I've done my part, time for some KiGo smooches!**

**Me: No time! See you guys on the next chapter!**

**oh and miyu you are welcomed to talk with us form now on and yes shego finnly gets to kiss kim**


	4. finnaly i get to kiss kimmie

**MiyuRisa** thanks for thje help with the ideas

in this chapter and in the next kim will be having sex dreams about her and shego

* * *

In this chapter, and in the next, Kim will be having sex dreams about her and Shego.

* * *

Chapter 4:

The light of the moon was the only source of light as it slipped past the gaps of the curtains. Gasps and moans filled the room as I felt her feast upon me. Grasping the mass of silky hair between my legs, i pushed her even closer to my core. I felt her tongue flicking faster and faster against my clit as fingers drove into me deeper and deeper. I couldn't contain the groans of pleasure as she fucked me so hard I started to see white. The heat and intensity was too much. Soon, all I could do was arch my back off the bed and scream. As I was coming down my high, convulsions shook my body. The feeling was too good.

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V.**

A groan emerged from me as I got up from my bed. Making my way to the bathroom, I began my daily routine of readying myself for the day. As soon as I finished, I began to walk down the steps and made my way to the kitchen. I entered the room and immediately, I was hit with delicious scents. One of them was clearly the smell of freshly cooked bacon and eggs. The other scent though... I don't know what it is. It's like a spicy smell with a hint of strawberries. I was hypnotized by that spicy yet sweet scent. My legs began moving on their own as I followed it.

Suddenly, I felt myself crash onto something really soft. The alluring scent was even stronger now. I buried my head deeper into the warm pillow-like objects and snuggled into the warmth. Mmm... This feels nice... So soft...

Chuckles then filled the room and I was shaken out of my daze. I looked up and saw Shego with a beautiful smile on her face. The gentleness in her eyes pulled me in. I stared deeply into those emerald pools until I realized the position we were in. My hands were on her breasts and my face was right on her cleavage.

* * *

**Shego's P.O.V.**

I woke up as the sunshine poured into the room. Sitting up, I stretched out my arms and looked to the clock. 6:00 am. After checking the time, I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I took a quick shower then brushed my teeth. Strangely enough, despite the events that occurred yesterday, I slept just fine. I thought I'd be having insomnia after such a night, but it looks like I got a pretty good sleep last night.

After my shower, I headed back into the guestroom I was so graciously offered and put on clothes that Mrs. Possible must've hanged in the closet. A pair of black denim shorts and a loose, long-sleeved, button-up shirt... Nice. Smiling at the older red-head's choice of clothing, I tucked the shirt in and started drying and brushing my hair.

Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I nodded in satisfaction. I made my way out of the room and headed downstairs. My next stop was the kitchen and I immediately went to the coffee pot. Coffee. Mmm.. Just what I need. As I sipped the delicious black liquid, my stomach rumbled. "Haha, I guess I should make some breakfast." I searched the kitchen for ingredients to cook. Let's see... I guess I'll just make a classic bacon and eggs breakfast... Soon, the scent of cooking meat and poultry filled the air and I could practically taste the food.

I heard slow footsteps approaching me and grinned at the familiarity of those light taps on the floor. Turning to greet Kimmie a "Good morning", I was shocked as she went face-first into my chest. Her head snuggled into my cleavage and hands were placed upon them, gently cupping my breasts. I couldn't stop a laugh from escaping my lips at the image of Kim with her hands on my boobs and her face in my cleavage. She looked up at me and a deep red blush started to cover her face, down to her neck. I couldn't help but laugh even more. She tried to sputter apologies and excuses but kept stumbling with every attempt.

"Haha, it's okay Kimmie." I patted her mane of red hair and smiled at her. Her blush had receded to a light pink but it was still just as adorable. I just had to give her a kiss.

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I tried to explain to Shego that it was an accident but I kept stuttering and messing it up. She just laughed at me. My face started getting all hot and she laughed even more.

"Haha, it's okay Kimmie." She pat my head and that sweet smile was on her face again. My blush wasn't as red as before, but I know it's still there. I stared into her eyes and the look I see in them is proof enough of how she feels for me. Butterflies in my stomach, I just let my gaze fall intently on her smile.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of lips on my forehead. My bright red blush returned with a vengeance.

"S-shego?" My eyes never left her as she pulled back.

"Ah... Umm.. Sorry... You're just too cute. I couldn't resist." A light green blush flushed across her pale face, her fingers nervously tangling. Placing a few strands of hair behind her ear, I could see the blush spread to her ears too. Shego's cute when she blushes... My heart beat sped up as I continued to stare at the beautiful, pale goddess in front of me.

"Kimmie?" Her silky voice spoke and I was once again shaken out of my daze.

"Umm-" The sound of stomachs rumbling cut me off. The next thing I knew, we were both laughing our asses off. It took a while before we stopped. Actually, it took another rumble of our stomachs.

"Haha, okay Kimmie. Let me just finish one more portion for your mom and then we can eat."

"Okay~" I took a seat on the dining table and watched her cook. Once she was done, we sat next to each other, eating bacon and eggs. Delicious bacon and eggs. There wasn't an awkward silence. We jumped right into one topic to another. Honestly, this was even better than any date I've ever been on. We were both laughing and giggling when, out of the blue, mom came in.

"Haha, well look at you two. You seem to be enjoying yourselves~" She winked at us and as I peeked at Shego from the corner of my eyes, I could see her blushing too.

* * *

MiyuRisa: It's a little late, but I'm the one who wrote this chapter. I'm giving it as a late Christmas gift to Lightingboy5. Merry late Christmas and Happy New Year dude!


	5. a talk with a friend

Note from **MiyuRisa**: Just a heads up to all of you, this chapter is going to skip to a night about a few days after the previous chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5:

**Kim's P.O.V.**

For some reason, when I woke up I was naked on a bed. Someone was holding me close. I turned around and looked into glowing emerald eyes. Those beautiful eyes looked back at mine with so much warmth and love. Soon, I found myself leaning closer and my eyes started to shut. I felt soft lush lips upon my own and my heart pounded in my chest. Warm hands caressed my bare stomach and soon I was lying on my back with a pale green goddess straddling my hips. She pulled back and licked her lips. The love and warmth in her eyes hadn't disappeared, but now those pools of green darkened with desire. I moaned at the sight and she smirked at me. She pushed her hips down on mine and a whimper of pleasure from me soon followed. I spread legs as she ground her pussy against mine. At first it was a slow gentle gliding but soon it went hard and fast. It was almost too much. The heat, the feel of her clit crashing against mine... _Oh god... It feels so good..._

"Kimmie... I love you.."

_"I love you too Shego..."_

* * *

I awoke as if a sudden jolt of electricity hit me. My eyes were wide and I opened and closed my mouth but now sound came out. There was no use denying it anymore. This is how I truly feel about her._ I'm in love with Shego_. I love her with every fiber of my being. I yearn for her touch and I want to hear her say those three words to me over and over. _I want her... No... I need her_. I got up from my bed with determination. I have to tell her how I feel.

But first... I need to take care of a little something in the shower...

* * *

**_...Three weeks later..._**

**Shego's P.O.V.**

I heard Kim calling my name all the way form the guest bedroom again._ She must be having a dream about me. That's so sweet._ A sigh escaped my lips. The sound of her calling my name every night kept me laying awake with insomnia for weeks. _As well as the fact that she has been avoiding me._ I sighed once more. Why won't she talk to me? The morning after the incident, we were just fine. We had a great time having breakfast together. What's going on? Did I do something to upset her? I can't think of anything I might have done to get her mad at me. Maybe she's starting to have a change of heart. Maybe she's uncomfortable with my feelings for her. _Gah! I shouldn't have told her! I'm an idiot! _There went another sigh. I wish Kimmie would talk to me. _At least tell me if I did something to deserve the silent treatment._

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I found myself avoiding Shego ever since I admitted my feelings to myself 3 weeks ago. Maybe it's because I'm too scared to tell her how I feel... I don't know... Maybe I need to think about it some more..? Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll give it a little more thought. I'll make sure I really do feel the same way about her, then I'll tell her.

_Just wait a little longer Shego... Just a little bit longer..._

bitty's pov

when kim came into my office in need of help. I was shocked i mean i told her that i was always there if she needed help. when she come in with missed up hair and wet pj's i knew she needed help. kim what can i do for you? will bitty your gay right? yes kim i am why do you ask? you know i'm gay but no one else does. and this is about shego she's in love with me. your now just figuring this out? what do you mean? kim you can't be this cluess she's always had these feelings for you. theway she calls you kimmie or pumkin or princess. i would think you two would be toghter by now. bitty i think i'm in love with her. thses past few mouths have been hell for me. kim let me ask you something? of curse bitty what is it? how do you really feel about her? will i dont know yet but i know i like her. ok will what do you like about her? everything. her smile, the way her hips move when she walks, her long black hair, her pale green skin, the wa she was there for me when me and ron broke up. everything about her. i think you know exactly how you feel about her. i do what do you mean? come off it kim you love her i know that you know that. but she doesn't. do you think i should tell her? that my friend is up to you. what do you think you should do?

shego's POV

i was pasing back and forwth all day. i had so many qustions on my mind. does she feel the same way? if she does will she tell me? if she doesn't then what do i do?


End file.
